Silver Anyone?
by YoungPadfoot
Summary: Um... It's a version of the one that's coming out by my friend, Galahan, 'cept hers is Star Wars. If you need a little humor, read this. It's like a Hogwarts version of coke. Please, no flames!


Title: Silver Anyone 

Title: Silver Anyone?

Author: Young_Padfoot

Note: Just a little bit written by a hopeless blonde who someday hopes to become a professional writer, but never will because she couldn't spell her way out of a paper bag who will annoy her mother with this. I would like to thank Galahan (other fanfic writer), who gave me the idea to do this. 'Silver' is a type of drink that makes you do, um, 'strange' things… If you don't understand me now, you'll see later on. Don't sue me, I don't control the caffeine amounts in Coke. Some of the Harry Potter characters weren't, erm, "happy" this was written. Enjoy!

Silver Anyone?

It was a pretty uneventful day, unless you count Neville falling off a moving staircase, Neville losing Trevor AGAIN, and that Neville had become the Weasley twin's new lab rat (in other words, he got to, um, 'test' some of there products). 

And oh joy, potions was the first class of the day, Neville's favorite! (note to Young_Padfoot: Get new self-help book…) Continuing on, Neville decided he might as well get one detention instead of two, you see because Neville had to "research" the side affects of a drink called "Silver" (nice name, eh?). So before entering the potion's classroom, he sipped from one of the two cans, noting that it did smell really bad, but tasted really good.

After the Gryffindors got they're warm welcoming of jeers and hisses, Professor Snape curtly explained that he had to leave momentarily and that Draco Malfoy was in charge. (maybe Snape should borrow my self-help books…)

~Door closes~

****

~*~Silence~*~

~*~More Silence~*~

Neville: ~ Begins to ricochet off walls, ceilings, and floors ~

Ron: WHAT THE HE-

Pansy: AWESOME!

Neville: ~ Stops Momentarily ~ Silver is good, Silver is kind. Must worship Silver…

Hermione: Er, "Silver"?

Neville: ~ Points shakily toward school bag ~

Hermione: ~ Reaches in bag, pulls out blue can ~ ~ Reads off label ~ Made by the 'WWW'…

Ron: Figures.

Harry: Maybe we could make Malfoy bounce off the walls! ~ Stares evilly at Malfoy ~

Draco: No chance! I'm not-

Ron: ~ Opens can and pours some of contents down Malfoy's throat ~

Draco: ~ Recovers, then eyes began to glow red ~ Must light fires…

Hermione: Uh-oh…

Pansy: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!?!

Ron: Don't worry about your 'ickle Draco. You don't see Neville bouncing off the walls anymore do you?

Neville: ~ Begans to bounce off walls again ~

Hermione: Nice Ron, nice… Now we got a human bouncy ball and a blonde demon…

Ron: Fine, be that way. I wanna try this stuff! ~ Takes sip of 'Silver' ~ Hey, this stuff is good!!! You should _try_ it…

Harry: Not to sound too eager, but how come he isn't mental yet?

Hermione: He is mental, Harry, and will always BE mental…

Pansy: DRACO!!!!!!!!!! ~ begins to sob hysterically ~

Lavender: Pathetic…

Parvati: oOo… Hey Lavender, didn't Pro. Trelawney say this would happen? ~ Looks pleased with self ~

Hermione: You actually LISTEN to that- ~ glances over at Harry ~ Harry… Harry?

Harry: ~ With dazed look ~ Silver is good, Silver is kind. Must worship Silver…

Neville: ~ Stops bouncing ~ I'm a pony!!!

Hermione: ~ Begins to bang head on table ~ Why me, why me…

Ron: ~ Slurred laughter ~ Look! Neville's a pony…

Draco: ~ Kneels in front of Ron ~ Ron, will you marry me? ~ slips tab ring from soda can onto Ron's finger ~

Pansy: NO!!!! DRACO I LOVE YOU!!!

Parvati: ~ looking more pleased ~ Yup! Pro. Trelawney said that would happen too! ~ smiles at memory ~

Hermione: ~ continues to bang head ~ 

Ron: ~ Throws ring back at Draco ~ No! I can't marry you! I love Harry!

Harry: ~ In Trance ~ Squirrels and Fluffy Bunny Rabbits must die…

Draco: But why?!? I love you! I can change! ~ Hugs Ron's ankles ~

Ron: You're a bad person! Bad, bad, bad!

Pansy: ~ Seeing opportunity ~ That's right Draco! He doesn't love you!

Draco: NO!!! That's not true! Deep down inside, I'm not that bad! Please forgive me! ~ hugs Ron's ankles tighter ~

Ron: I don't love you! I can't marry you! I must marry Harry…

Draco: ~ Begins to cry on floor~

Harry: ~ slurred ~ But everybody loves me…

Hermione: ~ looks up from table ~ Harry, don't be full of yourself…

Draco: ~ glares at Ron ~ **~*~**sniff~*~ You made me fall in love with you on purpose, just so you could hurt my feelings! Evil people have feelings too…

Ron: ~ slurred ~ They do?

Neville: ~ feeling he must be included in the center of attention ~ ~*~ sings loudly~*~ MY LITTLE PONY, MY LITTLE PONY…

Hermione: ~ Whacks Neville with book, walks over to Draco and puts hands on Dracos shoulders ~ Draco… ~ composes self ~ I want to smack you, but you are not in your right mind, so that wouldn't be fair. (Another note to self: Lend Hermione book on how not to feel guilty…) You DO NOT LOVE RON! That wouldn't make sense, would it? Do you understand?

Draco: ~ Blinks, then kisses Hermione ~

Harry: * snaps out of trance * Wha-AHHH!!!!!

Snape must have perfect timing, either that or it just doesn't get any worse. Well, you'd be a freaked out to if you walked in and say Draco and Hermione standing in the middle of the aisle kissing, Pansy trying to commit suicide, Lavender and Parvati looking like they were high on something ( they were just sitting there laughing and couldn't control themselves), Ron staring at Harry in a, um, "odd" way, and Neville singing 'My Little Pony' at the top of his lungs. I don't think Snape ever fully 'recovered'…


End file.
